In recent years, optical reflection elements have been developed that project images on a screen by scanning laser with s micro electromechanical systems (MEMS) technology. The laser is scanned two-dimensionally with an optical reflection element as to project the images with light. The optical reflection element may be driven with a piezoelectric actuator.
FIG. 12 is a perspective view of conventional optical reflection element 1 disclosed in PTL 1. Optical reflection element 1 includes fixed portion 2a, a pair of first vibration portions 3a and 3b connected to inside portions of fixed portion 2a opposite to each other, movable frame 4 connected to another ends of the pair of first vibration portions 3a and 3b, a pair of second vibration portions 5a and 5b connected to inside portions of movable frame 4 opposite to each other, and mirror 6 connected to another ends of the pair of second vibration portions 5a and 5b. First axis 7a which is a rotation axis of first vibration portions 3a and 3b is substantially perpendicular to second axis 7b which is a rotation axis of second vibration portions 5a and 5b. The pair of first vibration portions 3a and 3b are connected to sides of movable frame 4 parallel with the rotation axis of second vibration portions 5a and 5b. 
FIG. 13 is an enlarged perspective view of optical reflection element 1 for illustrating first vibration portions 3a and 3b. First vibration portions 3a and 3b are beams connected to and supported by fixed portion 2a. First vibration portions 3a and 3b have a meandering shape which is folded at plural positions and which includes plural bends 8 and plural joints 9 connecting plural bends 8. Similarly to first vibration portions 3a and 3b, second vibration portions 5a and 5b are beams connected to and supported by movable frame 4. Second vibration portions 5a and 5b have a meandering shape which is folded at plural positions and which includes bends 8 and joints 9.
Piezoelectric actuators are formed on bends 8 and joints 9. Each of the piezoelectric actuator includes an insulating layer, a lower electrode provided on the insulating layer, a piezoelectric layer provided on the piezoelectric layer, and an upper electrode provided on the piezoelectric layer. The piezoelectric actuators are driven to have phases opposite to each other, such that joints 9 are displaced and bent in directions of the arrows. Consequently, the displacements are accumulated by the number of joints 9 and produce a large displacement at one end of the meandering shape. The optical reflection element scans laser utilizing the displacement.
A conventional optical reflection element similar to optical reflection element 1 is disclosed in PTL 2.